Many vehicles today support a variety of driver support functions, for instance driver assistance functions and/or active safety functions, such as e.g. forward collision warning, distance alert, lane keeping aid, blind spot information, adaptive cruise control, etc. Such driver support functions supplement traditional driver control of the vehicle with one or more warnings or automated actions in appropriate conditions. Since driver support functions serve valuable purposes, it is desirable to tailor said driver support functions to be suitable for the conditions currently at hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,014,915, for instance, relates to active safety functionality control for vehicles, and discloses how an active safety functionality provides an action during a drive cycle of the vehicle based on a predetermined threshold. Data pertaining to driving conditions and/or usage conditions of the vehicle is obtained for a drive cycle of the vehicle and a risk factor grade—which corresponds to a level of situational risk for the drive cycle—is calculated using said data. The predetermined threshold of the active safety system is then adjusted based on said risk factor grade.
However, although the approach disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,014,915 accordingly adapts a threshold of the driver support function to be suitable for the conditions currently at hand, it may be desirable to tailor a driver support function in alternative manners.